


Все острова

by Maranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Трава да камни... Милый Телемах, все острова похожи друг на друга». (с) И.Бродский.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все острова

Название: Все острова  
Автор: Maranta  
Размер: мини, 1313 слов  
Пейринг: Россия/Китай  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Саммари: «Трава да камни... Милый Телемах, все острова похожи друг на друга». (с) И.Бродский. 

Он всегда появляется первым, разжигает жаровенку, чай заваривает.  
Сорок веков – долгий срок, и возраст почтенный, можно бы позволить себе опоздание, что там минуты-часы? Но хороший чай наспех не сделаешь – и неважно, что тот, другой, все равно не оценит. Ван Яо не оставляет надежду все-таки привить ему вкус. Лет четыреста уже не оставляет.  
Островок смехотворно мал – особенно рядом с их-то землями – но иначе б ему и не остаться ничьим, быть бы еще одним объектом спора, а их и так немало, зачем же больше? Между ним и Россией пролегает река, да, но не река их разделяет, а острова на ней.  
Смешно великим землям воевать из-за крох, но они не вольны в своих поступках, и не раз проливали здесь кровь – пусть даже много меньше, чем на других рубежах. Яо не помнит, как назывался тот остров, что Россия однажды взорвал, чтоб его не делить – глупый мальчишка, честный – он помнит только облегчение, когда одной преградой между ними стало меньше.  
С севера тянет прохладой: Россия приближается, ступая по воде, бесстыдник. Он же вроде – ни в бога, ни в черта, зачем эти мистерии. Не стоило бы так делать тому, кто убил когда-то своих богов, дотянувшись из колыбели, кто _последнего_ к себе приковал, как сторожевого пса, и служить заставил.  
И улыбаться так невинно не стоило бы, право. Ван Яо помнит первый раз, когда увидел Брагинского – подростка еще, не империю. Юного варвара с яркими глазами, посмевшего предложить ему русское подданство, прекрасное нахальное дитя. Мальчик повзрослел с тех пор, конечно; но кое-что никогда не меняется.  
\- Не передумал? – это вместо приветствия, их личная шутка, никак не устареет. Яо морщит лоб, изображая тяжкое раздумье, и потом только, через пару секунд выдыхает:  
\- Нет.  
Россия негромко смеется, обнажая в улыбке зубы; должно бы смотреться угрожающе, но вот только он страшнее, когда спокоен, и Китай улыбается в ответ уголками губ. Ему нравится такой Иван, летний – согревшийся и оттого добродушный, с выгоревшими на солнце волосами, в легкой рубашке. Будто вылущенный из шелухи. До жути похожий на мальчишку, посмевшего ухаживать за Поднебесной империей – если можно только назвать ухаживанием эту варварскую настойчивость. Россия по-другому не умеет до сих пор, хотя Китай не оставляет надежды все же привить ему манеры.  
Россия опускается одним движением – как спикировавший на добычу сокол – садится на замшелое бревно напротив. Вынув из-за пазухи ситцевый сверток, разворачивает пирог, улыбаясь едва не застенчиво:  
\- Сестра испекла, с ягодами.  
Яо к европейской кухне вообще-то не очень, но сладкое любит; к тому же, у Ивана хорошие сестры, зачем обижать. Он принимает гостинец с поклоном, расстилает платок на валуне аккуратно. Следя за ним полузакрытыми глазами, Россия вдруг протягивает руку, поводит сверху вниз:  
\- Сними.  
Ну конечно. Сорок веков – долгий срок, а десятилетий недостаточно, чтобы привыкнуть к переменам, и он все время теперь забывает, что на нем надето. Ван Яо потягивается всем телом, как после долгого сна, и одежда расползается на нем, трескается как кокон, осыпается на землю красными лоскутами. И не жалко, право, это вот совсем простое, без причуд и украшений. Настоящее – вот оно, солнечный шелк, тяжелые от вышивки рукава всплескивают, опускаясь, ерзают по ним недовольные усатые драконы.  
Россия улыбается, светло как ребенок, ему нравится красивое. А еще он любит по-честному, без масок разговаривать, только мало с кем удается. Вряд ли он ходит вот так к Америке, думает Яо, вряд ли, хоть у них тоже есть свои острова – там, на севере. Но Альфред наивен и вульгарен, как подросток, Россию он раздражает.  
Сам Иван никогда наивен не был – даже когда ростом доставал Яо до виска, мальчишески тонкий, со звонким голосом, в веке семнадцатом. Тогда мир не знал еще страшных потрясений – но Россия уже знал; у него отняли детство, невинность и все ее иллюзии, потому он и не любит их в других – нечестно, нечестно.  
Яо никогда его не жалел, обиженного миром мальчика: жалеют мертвых и слабых, а он не считает Россию слабым. Да тот и не хочет жалости; все, чего он хочет – дом от океана до океана, с запада на восток и с севера на юг, дом, где будет шумно и тепло. Яо знает это много веков, с тех пор, как столкнулся в Маньчжурии на счастье или на беду с незнакомым светловолосым варваром.  
Китаю не хотелось сперва иметь дел с богоубийцей; долгие годы до того ветер с запада нес горький дым, тлен и пепел щекотал ему ноздри, господин Цин Лун* недовольно хмурился. Северные боги смертны; глупый мальчик обменял их, настоящих, на единого, придуманного людьми – и они умерли, и оставили его одного, под мечом и кнутом Монгольской Империи.  
\- Я не виноват, - сказал однажды Россия, хмуря светлые брови, - так решила мама. Матери ведь могут решать, правда?  
_Правда_ , ответил Китай – старшие имеют право решать, даже когда совершают ошибки.  
Сам он же решил тогда, что не стоит им слишком сближаться, но отогнать Брагинского было решительно невозможно, и пришлось устанавливать общие границы. Яо, впрочем, и после не велел своим людям селиться даже в Маньчжурии, не то что за Амуром.  
О, он не боялся России, но недаром даже Орда не решилась селить мальчишку в своем доме – держала на расстоянии плети, достаточно близко, чтобы удержать, достаточно далеко, чтобы не вцепился в горло.  
И просчиталась все равно, Иван выцарапал свое, добыл не только мечом, но и интригами, лестью, дипломатией, невесть где познанной, фиалковыми глазами, телом, одинаково готовым к битвам бранным и любовным, бесстыдно используя все, что есть у него. Даже бога – последнего бога своей земли, закованного в цепи, упрятанного его покойной матерью на черный день.  
Господин Востока нашептывал Китаю о боге льда и смерти, псе на привязи у мальчишки; и в голосе дракона, рябью по водной глади, слышалось предостережение, ибо воду можно сковать льдом. Китай смотрел на обманчиво безмятежное лицо Царства Русского, его детски припухлые губы, и соглашался – да, можно.  
Чай Китая был для мальчишки горек, язык – смешон, возраст не внушал почтения; он слизывал с пальцев начинку сладких айвово**, всем приличиям назло, ловил бесстыжими глазами взгляд Яо. Китай хмурился и приглядывался – не мелькнет ли лисий хвост. Когда они прощались, мальчишка без спроса сжал пальцы Яо, и рука его была сухой и прохладной, как у статуи.  
Он уже тогда был меньше человеком, и больше – землей, чем любой из их неблагого рода. Ближе к божеству, чем бессмертная империя ханьцев.  
Яо едва заметно морщит брови, отгоняя мимолетную обиду, и подталкивает чашечку к Ивану. Сжав в ладонях свою, делает первый глоток, из-под ресниц следя за тем, как Россия, по-детски кривя губы, прихлебывает из чашки и быстрее заедает сладким. Как пять веков назад. Ребенок, какой же ребенок он иногда, как только смог сохранить это. Дети умирают на войне, а Россия весь перепахан.  
\- Утром позвоню насчет трубопровода, - говорит Брагинский. Лицо его безмятежно. – Люблю стройки десятилетия.  
Внутри у Яо что-то наливается теплом. Эта сделка, этот союз – немногим менее брака, достойного брака, по хорошему расчету. Не хуже, чем по любви.  
\- Представляешь их лица? – усмехается Иван. – Знают, что мы с тобой можем все.  
Яо кивает, пряча улыбку за чашкой. Это тоже подобно браку. Есть Мы – и они.  
Когда угли тускнеют, Россия помогает собрать посуду и увязать в узелок. Одежды Китая вновь алы. У ног плещет вода, но где-то их границы смыкаются по суше, прижимаются, словно сонные тела в общей постели. Он никогда б не поверил, скажи ему тогда – немолодому, но глупому – в кого вырастет его мальчик, бледный северный лис.  
Что когда-нибудь островок в несколько шагов будет важнее сотен ли.  
Но сорок веков – очень длинный срок, а для чаепития по-прежнему нужны двое, и Китай молча тянется, мазнув рукавом, золотой чешуей царапнув, обхватывает за шею и целует – не в лоб уже, в губы можно, мальчик вырос. Большой какой, вымахал до небес, ты ему – пушинка, со всеми твоими неподъемными годами, Ван Яо. Он и не такую ношу на себя взваливал. И его редко целовали – признайся, доволен же, старый ревнивец, что эти губы для улыбок больше, ну. Потому что неважно, сколько было у него партнеров, у твоего прекрасного мальчика, скольких он подмял под себя, взял силой. Важно, что ни к кому он больше не приходит вот так на свидания, а значит, все ваши острова не больше, чем брод от берега к берегу. 

Россия идет прочь, и вода под его ногами схватывается льдом.  
Этот остров он никогда не взорвет. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Господин Цин Лун – Лазоревый Дракон Востока, тот самый дракон-собеседник из манги. Символизирует собой весну, восток и стихию воды.  
> **Айвово – пекинские традиционные сладости, белые пирожные.


End file.
